Lo que el destino quiere decir…
by kawaii destruction
Summary: Los sentimientos a veces en lugar de hacernos sentir vivos, nos matan. Cuando dos personas que quieren recuperar la vida evitando sentir se encuentran, se convierten en la fórmula para involucrarse con más pasión, en una nueva vida. Akihiko x Shinobu


**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica pertenece a Nakamura sama y yo solo tomé prestados a sus personajes para que hicieran cosas sucias entre ellos e.e sin fines de lucro, claro.**

**Nota de autor: u_u**

* * *

Le gustaba contemplarlo a los ojos, trasmitía paz y él trataba de obtenerla toda, a pesar de ello, parecía seguir proyectándola. Se permitió sonreír levemente cuando el otro frunció el ceño, ese gesto le daba un peculiar tono encantador a su de por sí hermoso rostro.

Llevaba conociendo al joven solo un par de meses y en varias ocasiones ya habían tenido encuentros sexuales, había química, de eso no cabía duda y no se atrevería a afirmar que iba más allá del físico. Sin embargo... Quizá se estuviera haciendo viejo, pero cada vez que estaban juntos se descubría no queriendo dejar de abrazarlo, su calor corporal le devolvía energías perdidas. Se acercó a su cuello para oler su piel, blanca y aterciopelada, olía a duraznos.

-¿Qué haces?- el joven, varios años menor, aplicó suavemente presión contra sus hombros. Supo que no quería alejarlo realmente y ese rojo carmesí que le tiñó las mejillas le incitó a continuar. Hasta ese momento había sido solamente sexo, puro y duro; placentero. Pero en ese día, ese 13 de julio, cuando más desesperado estaba por no extrañar el pasado, lamió su cuello sin responder a su pregunta y después se dirigió a su boca, donde desató una tormenta apasionada, que le obligó a subirse sobre el frágil cuerpo del otro y buscar su boca una y otra vez, obstinado a pesar de ser rechazado. Y no dejó de besarlo insistentemente hasta que sintió cómo su amante se rendía y aún más, le correspondía con igual fuerza, suspirando y con evidente turbación, quizá creyendo que era el preludio para una nueva sesión de sexo. Y no se había equivocad: por tercera vez en la noche el escritor lo penetró. Esta vez lo hizo con rudeza, para el castaño fue distinto, lo lastimó por la fuerza que aplicó al embestirlo.

-¡Detente!- reclamó con lágrimas en los ojos –¿Qué te pasa?- el mayor reaccionó enseguida, avergonzado abrió los ojos y salió de su pequeño cuerpo con cuidado.

-Lo siento- a pesar de la rabia que sintió por un momento, al ver su rostro tan afligido, Shinobu suavizó sus facciones ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? Se quedaron en esa embarazosa posición algunos minutos, en silencio. Hasta que el escritor se levantó rápidamente y buscó sus cigarrillos. Con torpeza encendió uno y le dio una profunda calada, para luego exhalar lentamente. Se sentó en la cama sin mirar a su invitado, estaba avergonzado.

Extrañado, Shinobu se sentó en la cama, con las piernas pegadas al pecho y sin dejar de observarlo. Recordaba el momento en el que lo había conocido, desde el mismo primer instante en que intercambiaron miradas interesadas, supo que el otro estaba sufriendo. Se dijo que ese no era su problema, que todos los tenían (incluido él) y que solamente quería un rato para no estar solo y despejarse. No quería sanar corazones ni enamorarse, no quería compromisos, ni desilusiones, no quería vivir con nadie ni sufrir tanto como lo había hecho en el pasado.

Y de pronto se había topado con un hombre interesante, tan distinto a… A quien le arruinó la vida por un tiempo, alguien que parecía buscar lo mismo y fue por eso que llevaban siendo "amigos" desde entonces; parecía algo natural y divertido, además le gustaba esa mecánica: pláticas salpicadas de retos intelectuales, competencias por ser quien hablara mejor el inglés (una competencia tonta, pero divertida), excelente sexo y nulos compromisos. Al día siguiente él se iba a su casa y no volvía a pensar en el mayor hasta que quedaban de acuerdo para el próximo encuentro. Era liberador.

Y ahora lo veía engullido por una desolación que le recordaba a sí mismo, sus años de depresión. Tragó saliva y chasqueó la lengua molesto, estaba rompiendo un pacto implícito en su relación. No quería servir de consuelo a nadie. Sin embargo, se vio a sí mismo gatear sobre la cama y posarse detrás de Akihiko después de todo no era un mal hombre y tal vez, estaría bien traspasar la zona de confort por un rato. Veía su espalda subir y bajar al compás de su respiración; estiró la mano para tocarlo pero se arrepintió y la volvió a colocar entre sus piernas, no sabía qué hacer o decir. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras.

-Oye… Akihiko…- el otro, aún sin moverse, notó el leve tono extranjero que tenía su acompañante, le resultó agradable cómo pronunciaba su nombre. Pero no le facilitó las cosas, lo que deseaba es que no lo viera de esa forma y que se marchara, pero la voz no le salía y presentía que si pudiera hablar, sería para pedirle "quédate" –No sé qué te hicieron en el pasado, pero sé que fue algo terrible, no me preguntes cómo, sólo lo sé. Y creo entender qué es lo que te pasa ahora- guardó silencio para tomar aire. Se tapó las piernas con la sábana, comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío- es una fecha especial ¿No es así? En la mañana que te llamé me dijiste "hoy no" pero diez minutos después me regresaste la llamada para pedirme que viniera. Y sobre tu escritorio está la foto donde apareces con el chico ese de los ojos verdes. Imagino que fue tu pareja, tiene fecha de hoy hace unos años- Akihiko volteó el rostro unos centímetros. Su voz sonó seca y fría.

-Qué observador eres-

-Los abogados tenemos que serlo. En fin, todo eso me hace pensar que esta fecha te hace mal y pretendías utilizarme para aminorar tu pena, olvidarte un rato de ese chico ¿O me equivoco? No te preocupes, no estoy ofendido. De cierta forma ambos nos utilizamos y estoy consciente de eso desde el primer momento en el que hablamos. No debí haber aceptado esta situación pero… Me gustas- escuchó su propio hondo suspiro. Se daba cuenta de que atentaba contra él mismo cada vez que era testarudo cuando un hombre le gustaba… aunque en realidad era la segunda ocasión que ocurría ¿Nuevamente el destino? Movió la cabeza rápidamente, como para sacudirse aquella idea –Ahora… Lo siento pero debo irme y ya no podremos vernos. No es que quiera dejarte en este estado, lo siento en serio, pero por mi propio bien… Quiero decir… Si me quedara contigo ahora, sé que me esforzaría para que te fijaras en mi, que olvidaras a la otra persona, lo sé, me conozco. Y te obligaría a tener una relación conmigo con toda clase de exigencias para que al final… Al final me digas que me quieres, pero que necesitas darte un tiempo para recobrar las energías que alguien como yo demanda. Y al final acabaría sólo y pasarían varios años antes de que pudiera olvidarte- abrió los ojos, sin darse cuenta los había cerrado y para su propia sorpresa, los tenía húmedos. Se secó las lágrimas enojado consigo mismo ¿Por qué lloraba? Él ya era un hombre maduro, se supone que ellos no lloran. Y la idea le ocasionó una sacudida por el hipo del llanto.

Akihiko había volteado, lo contemplaba mientras el otro intentaba recuperar la compostura, su propio semblante se había recuperado y ahora no había en su rostro ninguna expresión, tal vez una ligera sorpresa.

El joven sintió de pronto cómo era arrastrado por unos fuertes brazos hacia la cama, se encontró, confundido, envuelto en un cálido abrazo. Sentía el pecho de Akihiko en su espalda y la barbilla descansando en su cuello.

-Shinobu- su nombre resonó con una aterciopelada y seductora voz en su cerebro, por un momento no hubo nada más que ella, llamándole –eres un abogado egoísta- el abrazo se cerró un poco más, no era molesto, al contrario, le hacía sentir calidez –Olvida esas tonterías del pasado, fue un error mío mantener esa foto ahí, la iba a tirar y la fecha solo fue una necedad, podría llamarlo una tradición, pero ya no significa nada para mí. Sin embargo, con todo eso que dijiste… Me has hecho feliz- terminó con una sonrisa cálida que Shinobu no vió.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó confundido, quiso darse la vuelta para verlo a los ojos aunque por otra parte le aterraba encontrarse con ellos y leer algo o escuchar ciertas palabras, que sabía que le harían débil y vulnerable.

-También me gustas. Y no te dejaré ir- el abrazo se volvió sofocante por unos segundos, pero no se quejó, seguía tan confundido que apenas podía pensar -Shinobu- repitió su nombre con el tono exacto que le hizo derretirse por dentro, mientras un calor le recorría el estómago y se le agolpaba en las mejillas. Luego sintió las grandes manos del mayor tocándolo, entonces decidió actuar, se volteó escapando de sus brazos y se encontró con una suave mirada de ojos violetas, una expresión de ternura que hacía mucho tiempo no le dirigían. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue callado por los labios de Akihiko que lo tomó con delicadeza y lo volvió a recostar, para reanudar el juego de los besos. Esta vez fue distinto, lo besó con sentimiento.

De nada le servía la experiencia para no involucrarse emocionalmente en sus relaciones casuales, Akihiko presintió cuando llevó por primera vez al menor a su casa, a la que después de Misaki nadie había visitado, que no era casualidad la facilidad con la que se sentía a gusto con su presencia. Le atormentaba la frecuencia con la que comenzó a pensar en él, en extrañarlo. Ya antes había vivido así por una persona y el final había sido apocalíptico. No, no quería volver a pasar por lo que había vivido años atrás: el rechazo, el engaño, la decadencia de una relación donde había habido tanto amor. No podría soportar nuevamente ver a quién él amaba en los brazos de otro, aunque hubiera sido solo un "accidente". No era una persona fuerte, se daba cuenta de que después de eso su relación se había vuelto un infierno, que cada vez le alejaba más de quien amaba, hasta que finalmente sus temores se cumplieron y aquella otra persona se lo llevó de su lado. Estaba consciente de lo posesivo que se volvía, Misaki se lo había dicho: "me haces daño". Así como era consciente de que se sentía infeliz envuelto en una tormenta de celos e inseguridad.

No quería repetir sus errores, no quería hacerle daño a la persona que con su sola presencia le regresaba el color a la vida, por más que no pudiera evitar enamorarse. Pero ahora, al escucharlo, cualquier atisbo de cordura le había abandonado. No repetiría los errores pasados porque Shinobu no se lo permitiría. Sintió en su hombro una cálida gota de líquido, no podía ser sudor. Sin bajar el ritmo con el que lo penetraba, se dirigió a su rostro y le secó las lágrimas con los labios. Mientras escuchaba los gemidos de placer mezclado con conmoción del otro.

Shinobu no lloraba por inmaduro, lloraba porque no quería enamorarse otra vez, y porque no entendía por qué después de sincerarse con él, Akihiko lo tomó de esa forma tan aturdidora y comenzó a hacerle sentir especial, haciéndole por primera vez el amor. Y aunque no lo entendiera, se aferró a su espalda para que jamás se fuera. Jamás.


End file.
